Natsu's first love?
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Hi Mirajane here! Yeah, I was really shocked when I found out about it. Natsu had a first love! From the story Natsu told me she sounds like a nice girl! I wonder if I will ever be able to meet her... Please R&R! NatsuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi all! *Waves* I wrote this some time ago and I have been debating on whether I should publish it or not for some time now. Whilst updating another story, I thought about this one and decided well, why not? So, here it is. I have no idea where the idea for this came from. Anyway… Moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But, I do own my OC Kimu. She is mine. I created her. **

**Kimu: Well said. *High Fives* On with the story!**

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane and various other members of the guild were all talking about their childhoods together. Lucy, unfortunately, wasn't able to take part as she was in bed ill. The last mission she went on was to a very cold place.

"I remember my first love. I was nine maybe ten at the time, but she never noticed me." Wakaba proclaimed sadly.

"I remember mine too." Mirajane spoke next. "I was around the age of fifteen. It was absolutely amazing. We got along so well. That was, until he had to move to another country…" Mirajane began sobbing quietly.

Elfman reached over to comfort his sobbing sister. "Don't cry over it Mirajane it was a long time ago. A man who doesn't stay with his girl doesn't deserve to call themselves a man."

After a while Mira's sobs eventually ceased.

Then Natsu said straight out of the blue: "I remember my first love."

Everyone in the guild froze rock solid. Even Cana froze her constant drinking. Gray & Erza's mouths flopped straight open. Mirajane, Elfman and everyone else stared at Natsu with a mixture of shock and disbelief written across their faces.

"What?" Natsu looked around not quite understanding what the big deal was. "Was it something I said?"

"Aye. I think it may have been what you said, Natsu." Happy chimed in as he continued to stare at everyone in shock. "Wow. I've never known the guild to be so quiet…"

"What I said?" Natsu thought aloud. "But all I said was-"

Natsu was cut off be everyone's late reaction. "What?" This was asked out by everyone in the entire guild. Even Master Makarov got involved this time.

"D-Did you just say that you remember your first love?" Erza stuttered to begin with, but soon was able to re-gain her tough composure.

"Uh-Huh." Natsu nodded calmly; still not realising what everyone's problem was.

"Do you even know the _meaning _of the word 'love'?" Gray questioned as he began to unbutton his shirt for no apparent reason.

"Yeah I do." Natsu answered back.

"What does it mean then?" Gray asked again not believing what he was hearing.

"It's when you have a great affection for someone. Falling in love is when you feel a strong emotional attraction towards another person." Natsu spoke perfectly; still managing to remain completely calm.

"Where did you learn that, Natsu?" Happy had wings now and was flying near Natsu's head.

"Igneel taught me."

"Okay okay. Who was your first love then?" Erza asked curious now.

"Yeah! Who was it? Tell me! Tell me please!" Mirajane sung happily; the suspense was causing her to spin around the guild.

"Well… It happened quite a long time ago actually…" Natsu trailed off deep in thought.

"I don't care! Tell me please! Tell me, tell me!" Mira sang again.

"Okay. It happened just after Igneel disappeared. Here's what happened."

_***~Flashback~***_

_A young boy was wondering through the woods; alone. He was screaming out repeatedly "Igneel! Igneel! Where are you, Igneel?" At this point the salmon haired boy collapsed on the floor. Tired from fatigue. He had been hopelessly wandering the woods for days. Determination brought him back to his feet again and he continued his search, only to trip on a tree root and be sent flying._

"_Ow…" The small boy muttered as he rubbed at his sore angle. _

"_Hold on. Don't move. I think you've sprained your ankle." The boy looked up at the sound of this new voice. And came face to face with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A young girl around his age was examining his ankle. She held it carefully as she traced her cool fingers across it._

_Her long shiny emerald coloured hair lay in folds on the floor and her liquid, golden-honey eyes sparkled as they caught the light of the setting sun. _

"_Yeah, you've definitely sprained it. Hold still." The girl took off her rucksack and searched through it until she pulled out a small first aid kit. She opened it up and pulled out a thick roll of bandage which she used to wrap around the boys injured leg._

"_W-Who are you?" The boy finally managed to ask._

"_My name is Kimu. It means 'gold' in English." Kimu didn't look up from her work on his leg._

"_I-I'm Natsu." Natsu said. "Why are you helping me?"_

"_I was walking past here when I heard someone shouting." Kimu packed her first aid kit away and met Natsu's eyes. "I came in to see what was going on and saw you trip. My mum used to be a nurse so I immediately came over to help."_

"_Oh… T-Thanks…" Natsu muttered out._

"_What were you doing all the way out here anyway? If you don't mind me asking." Kimu said politely as she met Natsu's jet-black eyes._

_Natsu blushed slightly as he met the girl's gaze. "My foster Dad Igneel… He disappeared a couple of days ago. I've been searching for him since. But, I can't find him…" Natsu trailed off as his eyes began to water._

"_Hey, don't cry." Kimu wrapped her arms around Natsu's sobbing shoulders._

"_I-I don't have any real parents…I-Igneel… H-he's a dragon… He found me and looked after me… H-he taught me how to read, write and use m-magic. And n-now h-he's gone…" Natsu's voice broke again and he couldn't hold himself together any longer._

"_It's okay. I believe you. I know how you feel." _

"_R-really?" Natsu asked as he looked up._

_Kimu nodded. "My mother died a few months ago and my dad left that same day. I've been by myself since then wandering around, travelling and getting to know the world." Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks._

"_Kimu…" Natsu trailed off._

_Kimu wiped her eyes. "Come on. I know somewhere where we can spend the night. Tomorrow I'll help you look for Igneel."_

"_Really?" Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_Kimu nodded. "Come on. Let's go." She stood up and reached her hand down. _

_Natsu accepted it gratefully and Kimu helped him to stand. _

"_Come on. Put your weight on me. It'll help to ease the strain on your ankle." _

_Natsu nodded and together they walked out of the woods._

_The next day the young girl and boy were back in the woods calling out. "Igneel! Where are you?" Together, the two of them searched till dusk._

"_I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't think we're going to find him here." Kimu watched Natsu limp on; he was determined not to give up. "Natsu, be careful if you keep trying to force your ankle you'll collapse-"_

_Kimu ran forward and caught Natsu just before he hit the floor. "Careful. Your ankle still needs more time to heal."_

_Natsu didn't respond. _

"_I'm sorry that we couldn't find Igneel, Natsu. But he's a dragon. I'm sorry to say this but he's probably long gone by now. I know a place where you can go. They'll take care of you, Natsu. They'll help you to become stronger. And then, maybe one day, you'll meet Igneel again." _

"_You think so?"_

_Kimu nodded. "I believe that there was a reason why you met Igneel. I believe that there is a reason why he left. I also believe that your destiny's will enter twine again someday. But for now you need to find somewhere to stay. I know the perfect place, Natsu. I ran away from home once and ended up there. They looked after me and fed me. They didn't send me back until I was ready to go back. The Master is really nice. Everyone is nice."_

"_What's the place called?"_

"_It's a guild for mages it goes by the name of Fairy Tail."_

"_Mages? Are you a mage, Kimu?" Natsu asked._

_Kimu nodded. "I can control nature."_

"_Control nature? Really? Can you show me?" _

_Kimu nodded. "Okay. Watch that dead flower closely." She pointed at a dead wilted flower. She closed her eyes and hovered her hand over it. "Mother Nature. Please help this flower grow and flourish." A green light shone from Kimu's palm and the plant burst into life. It grew upwards towards her palm slowly at first before gaining momentum. It then burst open into a beautiful red tulip. _

"_Wow! That's amazing, Kimu!" Natsu said completely amazed. _

"_Thanks. Come on let's get you to Fairy Tail. I'll hire a carriage." _

"_Wait. I get motion sickness really easily." _

"_Hold on. I have something for that." Kimu routed around in her bag and pulled out a small bundle of herbs. "Here eat this." She pulled out one of the herbs and handed it to Natsu. "This will cure your motion sickness for at least twenty four hours. By that time we should be in Magnolia."_

"_Okay." Natsu took the herb and ate it. "Alright let's go!"_

_Kimu nodded and helped him stand._

_The next day at around mid-day Kimu and Natsu stood in front of a grand building. The sign across the top read: 'Fairy Tail.'_

"_Well. Here you are, Natsu. The greatest mage guild in the world. This will be your new home." _

_Natsu turned around to face her. "What are you going to do now, Kimu?"_

"_I'm going to continue my travels."_

"_You're leaving?" Natsu was crestfallen._

_Kimu nodded. "It was great to meet you, Natsu. I really enjoyed spending time with you." Tears flowed down Kimu's cheeks. _

"_But I want us to stay friends!" Natsu cried out as he hugged her. _

_Kimu hugged him back. "We will stay friends, Natsu. I'll never forget you. And, someday I know that our paths will cross again someday." _

"_You think so?"_

_Kimu held him back at arm's length. She nodded. "I know so. See you later, Natsu! Take care of yourself! And I wish you the best of luck with finding Igneel!" With that she began to walk off; waving the entire time._

"_Take care of yourself to! I wish you the best of luck on your travels!" Tears rolled down his cheeks and hit the floor as he watched her till she was out of sight. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted as loudly as he could: "I'll never forget you!"_

"_What's all this ruckus?" The door to the building swung open and there stood a small and very old man._

_***~End of Flashback~***_

Everyone in the guild was in tears.

"That was such a beautiful story!" Mirajane wiped tears from her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"Kimu… She was such a nice girl…" Master Makarov closed his eyes lost in his memories.

"Huh?" Came the reply from everyone in the guild.

"You remember her, old gramps?" Natsu asked.

Master nodded. "How could I ever forget? She was such a sweet girl."

"I don't remember her, Master." Mira asked confused.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to. This happened nearly eleven years ago. She was such a small, fragile girl. She stayed here a week, before finally deciding to go back home. She was so small and so quiet, half the time I didn't even know she was there." Master laughed at the old memory.

"Emerald hair and golden eyes…" Erza trailed off deep in thought.

"Huh? Is it ringing any bells with you, Erza?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"I met a girl who fits that description earlier on this morning in a small village to the East of here."

"What?" Natsu shouted out. "Take me there!" Natsu slammed his hands down on the table; shocking everyone.

**A/N Well there you go. ^^ The next chapter is half written and if I ever get around to finishing it I may post it here. Please let me know what you think of this by dropping a review or sending me a PM. I love getting feedback. Constructive criticism is also welcomed. ^^ Well, until next time!**

**-JazzieLouise**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hiya I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's thanks to your motivation that I was able to post this because I really wasn't sure if I should continue with it. **

**This chapter is a bit long, but I really didn't want to spilt it up as the next part would have been very short.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**DisEnchanted24: Thank you so much, that means so much to me.**

**Jmnatsu: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Bunii Bouncer: Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you liked it. And about the repeating thing, thanks for pointing it out. I will take that on board for next time.**

**MCRDanime: Thank you!**

"What? Right now?" Erza asked thinking this was just a little sudden.

"Yes! Now!" Natsu grabbed her by the wrist and ran towards the door.

"Well… It looks like I'm leaving." Erza called out as she got dragged along by Natsu. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Everyone called out in unison.

"Where is this village?" Natsu asked as he dragged Erza along behind him.

"Straight to the East."

"Which ways that?" Natsu asked still confused.

Erza pointed in the direction. "That way."

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu was about to run full speed when Erza dug her feet in.

"Hold on a minute, Natsu."

"What?"

"I need you to listen to me. I don't want you to get your hopes up. This may not be the same girl and even if it is, she may not be there anymore. It was this morning after all."

"Even if it's only a small hope, I'm willing to take my chances." Natsu said determinedly.

"Okay. Long as you understand." Erza said calmly.

Half an hour later they arrived in the small village.

Natsu immediately began sniffing the air. "I can smell her! I can smell Kimu!"

"Really?" Erza asked shocked.

"Yeah! She went that way! Let's go!" Natsu tugged on Erza's wrist.

"It's okay I'll only hold you back. Go on without me. Good luck, Natsu." Erza began to walk off.

Natsu nodded. "Thanks Erza." With that, he raced off following the scent of the girl he hasn't heard from for over seven years.

Finally, he arrived in the town centre. _Hmm… Which way did she go?_ Natsu's thoughts ended suddenly as a beautiful girl came into sight. She had long emerald green hair that was plaited neatly down her back. It was so long that it was nearly dragging on the floor. Her golden eyes sparkled as they caught the light of the afternoon sun.

Natsu stood there for a second, unable to move. He soon snapped out of it however, when she began to walk away. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out as loudly as he could. "Kimu!"

"Huh?" The girl turned round at the sound of the loud voice. The second she laid eyes on Natsu her face immediately lit up.

"Natsu!" She called back as she raced towards him.

Natsu opened up his arms and Kimu gratefully accepted the hug.

"Long time no see, huh?" Natsu asked as he hugged her.

Kimu nodded. "See? What did I tell you Natsu? I said that we'd meet again."

"You were right." Natsu said as he pulled back.

Kimu stepped back and looked Natsu up and down. "I was right about sending you to Fairy Tail. Look how much you've grown!" Kimu playfully poked his biceps. "See? Look how strong you are now."

"Yeah, being at Fairy Tail has really helped." Natsu said agreeing with her.

"I see you still wear this scarf." Kimu trailed her fingers across the scale-like pattern on the scarf.

"I never take it off. It's the last thing I have to remind me of Igneel."

"Speaking of your foster dad, have you heard anything from him?"

Natsu shook his head sadly. "No. But I haven't given up yet."

"Good. Don't ever give up." Kimu poked him in the chest. "I'm sure you'll find him someday."

"Come back to Fairy Tail with me." Natsu said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kimu asked.

"We have so much catching up to do. I want to hear about your travels. And I want to introduce you to some people." Natsu took hold of her hand.

"Alright then." Kimu said as she let Natsu lead the way.

Half an hour later, Natsu barged through the door to Fairy Tail. "I'm back!" He shouted out.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane answered happily.

"Hmm. What do we have here?" Master Makarov looked up at Kimu.

"Master Makarov!" She bent down to his level. "Long time no see!"

"Kimu? Is that you?"

"Yep." Kimu nodded.

"Wow! Look how much you've grown!" Master said looking her up and down.

"So this is the elusive Kimu that I've heard so much about." Mirajane smiled politely.

"Hi Mira, how are you?"

"Huh?" Mirajane asked puzzled. She was pretty sure that this was their first meeting.

"You don't remember me do you?" Kimu asked not all that surprised.

"Huh?" Mirajane said completely thrown off by the question.

"No. I didn't think you would remember it was a long time ago after all." Kimu smiled politely. "Let's start anew shall we?" Kimu held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Kimu it's nice to meet you."

Mirajane accepted Kimu's outstretched hand and shook it. "Hi Kimu, I'm Mirajane. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kimu nodded and looked around Fairy Tail. "Wow, it's been so long since I was here. This place has changed so much." Kimu stared around at her surroundings in awe.

"Yeah we had to rebuild so we decided to expand the building." Mirajane explained happily.

"Hey, Kimu." Natsu asked.

"Yeah what is it, Natsu?" Kimu replied spinning around on her heel to face the fire dragon slayer.

"Do you have any plans?"

"No, not really. I was just taking a small break from travelling. Why do you ask?"

"Would you be able to stay in Magnolia for a little bit longer? I haven't seen you in such a long time." Natsu asked. _And I don't want to lose you again, not yet. _Natsu thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I have the money, so I see no reason not to. Of course I'll stay, Natsu." Kimu smiled; it was beautifully sincere.

Natsu nodded and returned the smile.

"It's beginning to get late now, I think it's about time Fairy Tail was locked up for the night." Mirajane said; completely destroying the moment.

Kimu glanced at her watch. "Yeah, she's right. I'm going to go and check into a hotel for the night. See you all tomorrow!" Kimu shouted out behind her.

"Good night, Kimu." Natsu called after her.

"Same to you! See you tomorrow!" And with that she was out of sight. As the doors swung shut Natsu smiled in relief. Glad that he would get to see her again tomorrow.

"He liiikes her!" Happy rolled his tongue and then rolled over in laughter at his best friend's reaction.

"You'll pay for that, Happy!" Natsu shouted out as he leapt on top of Happy. But he was too slow. Happy was already flying above his head.

"Get back down here! That's not fair!" Natsu jumped into the air but still couldn't get high enough to catch the flying blue cat.

Everyone in the guild burst out laughing.

Soon after that the guild was empty and Mirajane was locking up for the night. "Natsu really does like Kimu, doesn't he, Master?"

"Hmm… I think you might be right there. I've never seen him like this with anyone before." Master pondered what Mira had said. Thinking back on old memories. "It's okay though, because Kimu's a good girl."

"I don't remember her from the first time she was here, but she seems nice enough." Mirajane smiled, remembering Natsu's reaction when Erza had said that she had seen someone matching the description.

_The next morning at Fairy Tail…_

"Mornin' Lucy!" Natsu called out as he saw Lucy sat down at the bar; a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Good morning, Natsu." Lucy answered back.

"How you feeling?" Natsu asked as he reached her.

"I'm good now. Thanks for asking." She replied; feeling genuinely better now.

"That's good. Because there's someone I want you to meet." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Huh?" Came Lucy's reply.

"She's an old friend of mine. Her name's Kimu."

"Oh yeah! Mirajane was just telling me about her. She was your first love, right?"

Lucy poked him in the chest as a bright red blush spread across the tops of his cheeks. "Look at you! You're blushing!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

Right then, the doors swung open and in came a girl. Kimu was wearing her long emerald hair down and she was wearing high-heels to stop her hair from dragging on the floor. Her body was wrapped in a basic, gold, figure hugging dress. It brought out the gold colour of her eyes and made them sparkle.

Everyone in the guild fell silent as she entered. Everyone stared at her as she walked past.

"Morning Natsu, Mirajane." She said as she reached the bar.

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning, Kimu." Mirajane said in awe.

"Thank you, Mirajane. I went shopping this morning, because I was getting a little fed up off always wearing my travelling clothes."

"Well… All I can say is that you have really good fashion sense." Mirajane smiled. "I'll have to go shopping with you at some point."

"That's a good idea. I'll look forward to it."

Natsu was left absolutely speechless

"Oh, hello. I don't think we've been introduced yet." Kimu smiled politely as she noticed the quiet Lucy sat beside her.

"O-Oh this is Lucy." Natsu said finally finding his voice again.

"Hello Lucy. I'm Kimu it's nice to meet you." Kimu extended her hand and Lucy shook it.

"Lucy, this is who I wanted you to meet." Natsu said by way of explanation.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, Kimu. Mira and Natsu have told me all about you."

"I thought he might have done." Kimu turned around to look at Natsu.

"What? I didn't say anything bad. Honest!" Natsu cried out in defence.

"You really haven't changed one bit, Natsu. I never accused you of saying anything bad." Kimu laughed at Natsu's confused face.

"Oh." Natsu thought about what had happened for a minute. He shook his head to clear his mind. "Stop trying to confuse me like that!" He shouted out.

This only served to make Kimu laugh even more. This time Mirajane and even Lucy joined in.

"Stop laughing at me!" Natsu shouted out.

"They can't help it, Natsu. Your face is too funny looking." Happy called out as he flew over.

"Aww don't you start as well, Happy. And wait a minute, since when was this conversation about my face?"

"Since your face became so funny looking." Happy answered back.

"I'll get you back for this Happy! And for yesterday as well!" Natsu called out as he gave chase.

"So… When did you meet Natsu then, Lucy?" Kimu asked curiously.

"Well… Long story short he rescued me from a criminal called Bora who was using banned charm magic to turn girls into slaves." Lucy finished all in one go.

"Wow. That's quite some story." Kimu said.

"I know. After that we had to run away because Natsu destroyed half of a harbour in the process. He dragged me along as well, offering me a place here." Lucy made a hand gesture to include the whole of Fairy Tail.

"Destroying half a harbour, huh? Natsu really hasn't changed at all." Kimu watched Natsu as he ran around Fairy Tail, destroying everything in his path.

"To be honest, I don't think he'll ever change." Lucy said fascinated by how much destruction Natsu had been able to cause in the short time that she had been talking with Kimu.

"I'm going to have to say that I agree with you there, Lucy." Kimu said.

Thirty seconds later and the guild was in total chaos. Natsu had somehow managed to annoy just about everyone in Fairy Tail and now the whole guild was a giant battle-field.

Mirajane sighed. "Here we go again."

Kimu burst out laughing. "Does this always happen?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Mirajane replied.

"No, he really won't ever change." Kimu said as she watched Natsu attempt to take everyone in Fairy Tail on at once.

"I think it's about time that I stopped this." Master said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"It's okay Master. Let me deal with this please." Kimu walked towards the doors and pushed them wide open.

"Mother Nature I call upon you, please lend me your strength." Kimu's palms began to emit a soft green light and almost immediately a series of thick vines grew straight out of the ground. As she moved her hands, the vines moved as well.

First, she stopped Natsu and Happy as they were the main culprits in this fight. The vines followed her hands and wrapped themselves around Natsu's and Happy's waists, stopping them instantly.

Next, she stopped Elfman, Gray and everyone else in Fairy Tail. "I think that's enough fighting." Kimu said calmly as she slowly released her hold on everybody.

"Vines, retreat!" She called out. Instantly the vines began to draw back and they soon disappeared back into the ground.

"Wow Kimu! You've been practicing haven't you?" Natsu asked as he landed on the ground again.

"Yeah, I have. I can do much more than make a tulip bloom now." Kimu said.

"You can make plants bloom?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah I can. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I tried to plant some flowers out the back, but they don't seem to want to grow…" Tears began to fall down Mirajane's face. "I only wanted to make it more pretty…"

"Don't cry Mirajane. I can help. Come on, just show me where the flowers are." She patted Mirajane on the shoulder and she instantly cheered up.

"Okay. There this way!" She called out happily. Everyone in Fairy Tail followed her out into the back.

"I think you may have given them a _little _too much water." Kimu said as she observed the over-watered flowers.

"Can you help them?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Kimu bent down and placed her hands on the soil. "Mother Nature, I call upon you to help me give a helping hand to these poor flowers." Kimu's palms once again glowed a vivid green and soon the whole ground was lit up a bright green.

A minute later the flower patch burst into life; it was covered from top to bottom with all different kinds of pansies. They lit up in all kinds of different colours looking much like a rainbow.

"There. All done." Kimu rubbed her hands clean.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" Mirajane sang happily.

"Please don't over-water them again, Mirajane. They only need to be watered once a day."

"Oh. I didn't realise. I was watering them five to six times a day. They looked thirsty."

"That's what I was afraid of." Kimu said worriedly.

"I understand now. I won't water them as much."

"That's good." Kimu said as she smiled at the pretty flowers.

_Later on that day…_

"Natsu…" Happy called out.

"What is it, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"I want to eat some fish. Let's go fishing." Happy whined.

"Fine. We'll go fishing. Do you want to come?" He turned to face Kimu and Lucy.

"Yeah I'll come." Said Lucy.

"Me too." Said Kimu.

"Right then! Let's go!" Natsu said as he raced out.

"Hey wait up!" Happy, Kimu and Lucy called out in unison.

"Wow… It's such a nice view from here…" Kimu muttered in awe as she gazed out over the crystalline lake.

"Yeah I know; it's amazing. I love to come here when I want to do writing." Lucy replied as she stared out over the lake.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?" Came her reply.

"I need to talk to you…" Kimu trailed off as she watched Natsu run off out of sight as he chased after Happy.

"What is it, Kimu?" Lucy questioned as she turned round to face the emerald-haired girl.

"I'm planning on leaving soon."

"Huh? What?"

Kimu gazed back at Natsu again. "I think it will be good if I leave soon. Natsu's life has changed so much since I met him. I don't fit in as well as I used to."

"That's not true!" Lucy protested.

Kimu shook her head. "No. You're wrong. It's true. Natsu has Fairy Tail now. He has Happy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Master and of course, he has you now too."

"But-" Lucy protested again.

Kimu cut her off. "It's true. Besides, I'm a traveller. I don't like staying in the same place for too long. It's about time that I continued my travelling. I plan on leaving tomorrow morning."

"What? So soon?" Lucy whined.

"The sooner I leave, the better. I've already stayed too long as it is. I need to leave before this is too painful. For me and for Natsu."

"But he'll be devastated…" Lucy trailed off as she remembered all of the pain that Natsu has been through over his life.

"I know. That's why I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of Natsu for me, Lucy."

"Huh?"

"Natsu will be absolutely heart-broken when I leave. I really shouldn't have stayed so long, but I didn't want to leave him. I wish I could stay, but I can't. I need you to look after him Lucy. You two share a very strong bond. I could sense this when you two were near each other. You're the only one I can ask. Please just promise me that you will look after him well."

Lucy risked a glance at Natsu. He was playing happily in the water with Happy. _He is so innocent. He has no idea of what's to come. _Lucy nodded. "Don't worry. I'll look after him Kimu. I promise. A celestial wizard always keeps their promises."

Kimu threw her arms around Lucy's neck. "Thank you so much!"

"Whoa! Steady!" Lucy called out as she nearly fell over.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked as he joined them.

"Kimu, are you crying? What's wrong?" Happy cried out.

Kimu stood up. "I have something I need to tell you, Natsu."

"What is it?" Natsu asked; worry slowly creeping into his voice.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Kimu said; fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I've stayed too long as it is. I need to leave before this is any more painful; for the both of us."

"What?" Natsu shouted out.

Kimu shook her head. "I-I can't stay any longer, Natsu. I-I'm leaving, tomorrow morning. Things have changed so much in the past seven years. Y-You have so many new friends now. There's no longer room for me. Y-You don't need me anymore." Kimu's voice broke and she looked down towards the ground. Tears slowly fell down and bounced off of the ground like miniature rain drops.

Kimu let out a shocked gasp as strong, warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. "No. You're wrong, Kimu. There's always room. There's always room for one more. I need you, Kimu. I need you to stay. I can't stand to lose you again. I'm not going to lose anyone else. You have to stay. I _need _you to stay."

"Natsu…" Happy trailed off.

Natsu's voice broke as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "E-Even the thought of losing you again brings me to tears."

Kimu was left completely speechless.

"Y-You have to stay Kimu. I'm not going to lose you again, ever."

"N-Natsu…" Kimu trailed off. "D-Do you really mean that?"

Natsu nodded.

Kimu wrapped her arms tightly around Natsu's waist. Her tears rolled down his bare chest.

"You were my first love, Kimu."

Kimu froze.

"My feelings never changed." Natsu admitted.

"I-I D-Don't know what t-to s-say…" Kimu trailed off. Unable to form words.

"Say that you'll stay. I don't mind if you don't feel the same way. You may have fallen in love with someone else in the past seven years. But I don't care. I just want you to stay."

Kimu shook her head. "N-No I never fell in love with anyone else. T-The only reason that I was going to leave was because I was afraid that your feelings had changed."

"They never changed. Not once."

"I-I'll stay. I'll stay Natsu."

Natsu tightened his grip. He gazed down into her liquid gold eyes. Slowly, he reached down and wiped the tears from her face. He leaned down until he was at eye level. Slowly, he moved forward. He turned his head slightly. He kept his eyes on her the entire time. Sparks flew through the air lips met. Kimu closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair and returned the kiss. They pulled away after a while, to catch their breath.

"Whoa… I didn't expect that…" Natsu muttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Neither… Did I…" Kimu muttered as she tried to settle her pounding heart.

"I love you." Natsu admitted as he gazed into her eyes again.

"I love you too, Natsu." Kimu replied as her heart settled back down again.

"I missed you Kimu. I really did."

"I missed you too, Natsu. I was really worried that you'd forget me."

Natsu shook his head sharply. "I never did. Not once. Not a single time in those seven years did I ever forget you."

"Natsu…"

Natsu kissed her gently and gave her a stunning smile.

"I'll see you two lovebirds later!" Lucy called out with a giggle as she skipped off with Happy in tow.

**A/N Well there you go. That about wraps it up. If you have the time, please feel free to leave a review. **


End file.
